


Courfeyrac's Bucket List

by Jetlagden



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bucket List, Courfeyrac's bucket list, This is a prompt i guess, Who wants to write this, i might make more later, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetlagden/pseuds/Jetlagden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So. I was bored. And I made a bucketlist for Courfeyrac after a roleplay involving this. Basically, if anybody wants to write these: That'd be really awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courfeyrac's Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> So. I am too lazy to write this. I might make more for other Amis later, but for now I just made Courfeyrac's. I don't care if htis is in character or not...But well.  
> If anybody wants to fic these, feel welcome! Just let me know and place a link in the reactions or somethingor send them to me on tumblr (captainamericawithmohawk.tumblr.com)

**Courfeyrac’s Bucket List**

1\. Go to India

2\. Play at Wimbledon

3\. Cross the ocean in a vikingship WITH THE HELMETS

4\. Make Joly eat filled chocolate

5\. Get Enjolras really drunk

6\. Attend a stranger’s wedding

7\. Do a flash mob

8\. Find the love of my life

9\.  Be a Buddhist monk for a month

10\. Sleep in IKEA  
11\. Get on a random train/plane and see how far I can come

12\. Have a kid

13\. Dress up as a Disney character for a day and walk the streets and randomly greet kids because that’s cool

14\. Set a Guinness world record

15\. Perform on Broadway

16\. Get really drunk

17\. Spend the night in jail

18\. Break in at Javert’s

19\. Win/participate on a talent show

20\. Learn the tango

21\. Score a number 1 hit

22\. Start a wave at a soccer match

23\. Kiss in the rain

24\. Find the end of the rainbow

25\. Don’t eat fast-food for a week

26\. Celebrate Christmas in august

27\. Cross dress for a week

28\. Do charity in Africa

29\. Be homeless

30\. Dive with dolphins

31\. Go to Disneyland with the gang and random kids who can’t afford it

32\. Eat chocolate and nothing but chocolate for an entire day

33\. Bathe in chocolate

34\. Perform at Szgizet

35\. Go to Las Vegas

36\. Propose to love of life on top of the Eiffel tower

37\. Open up a bakery shop

38\. Learn to tattoo

39\. Get rich and lose everything

40\. Watch all the Lord of the rings movies in one go

41\. Read with demented people

42\. Volunteer at a hospital

43\. Go to an Asylum and spend a day with the inhabitants

44\. Publish a book about this shit

45\. Propose to random strangers

46\. Buy balloons for people at the airport

47 Get a tattoo

48\. Produce a musical

49\. Learn to play the violin

50\. And the bagpipe

51\. Play the bagpipe in public while wearing a kilt traditionally

52\. Adopt a cat

53\. Be the Doctor

54\. Learn how to swim

55\. Play Quidditch

56\. Camp in the backyard with all of my friends

57\. Get a backyard

58\. Give out free hugs

59\. Jump out of a  cake

60\. Have a three/four/moresome.

61\. Get my ears pierced because yolo

62\. Bungee jump from the empire state building

63\. Hand out free coffee for a day and hope I won’t get fired

64\. Be on the Daily Show/Oprah

65\. Get ABBA back together

66\. Do karaoke in public (like in the center of paris or something)

67\. Get Enjolras his damn revolution

68\. Buy Bahorel new boxing gloves

69\. Well get all of them new stuff

70\. Beg for money and then hand out the money to beggars

71\. Try traditional food in every country of the world  

72\. Crash a panel at Comic Con

73\. Get famous

74\. And 10000 subscribers on YouTube

75\. Meet Tom Hiddleston

76\. Visit Michael Jackson’s grave

77\. See Mumford and Sons live

78\. Graffiti on an abandoned building.

79\. Be a superhero

80\. Streak a major event

81\. Wear someone else’s clothes for a day

82\. Play “Shatner” with a lot of people

83\. Remember my dreams

84\. Invent a new ice-cream flavor

85\. Get married.

86\. Try macarons (seriously what are they)

87\. Take Feuilly to Poland

88.  Write messages on people in sharpie.  

89.  Organise a spirit day at uni

90.  Meet Obama and play basketball at the white house

91\. Get really very old

92\. Go to the moon (Thanks E for this one)

93\. Find out how Sherlock did it

94\. Do a video to I’m gonna be (500 Miles) by the proclaimers

95\. Ask my crush out


End file.
